Loucetios
[[Archivo:43745235_m.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Mecchi]] Loucetios ''' es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 26 de mayo de 2014 en YouTube y en Nicovideo un día después. Actualmente supera las 9.000 visitas en Nicovideo & las 45.000 en YouTube. Cabe destacar que algunas partes están en Gibberish (frases sin sentido o dignificado). '''Comentario del Autor: *''"Bucle."'' Trata sobre un bucle sin fin que conecta a alguien que caza a Dios y al que se convirtió en Dios. Por el 7º aniversario de los Kagamine, esta canción es distribuida por KarenT y puede comprarse en iTunes JP & iTunes EN, a un precio de ¥150 o $0.99. Interpretes: 'Oliver y Kagamine Len (Coros) '''Música y Letra: ' Momocashew '''Ilustración: Mecchi *Nicovideo *YouTube Letras *Letra dada por momocashew *Traducción: Naruloid Inglés= Loucetios I'll follow where you go Take me far away Across the lightning in the sky Loucetios No matter where you go Bring me up your cloud And shine your light upon our nights Loucetios I'll follow where you go Take me far away Across the vast land of life Loucetios No matter where you go Bring me up your cloud And let me fight by your side Broken wings Cannot stop me from moving on Don't hesitate I will travel to the next world and beyond Arrow in my fist Enclosed by my radiance I won't back off Even if you strike me down and down again Reflayre Tchen goi thueya mpal je judgu Fuaylla le Turro suey Aylla aqua Loucetios Thontra goon theekogy Whay floon ec kawlaszu thuelle non yet Loucetios Thontra goon theekogy Prierly yecla au reffle jul lenney Loucetios Thontra goon theekogy Whay floon ec kawlaszu thuelle non yet Loucetios Thontra goon theekogy Prierly yecla au reffle jul lenney Le thue ulio levua Voysh eleoui Queslliou tekne lalalalah Piella mathus lay liyarra Kauna la lue kawey kaway la Faya choochoo yelle hamma Mour lain kuku naan yaffe nawey Tisnia waka loon zeyel lalalah Kauna la lue kawey kaway la Lush lay phapha leyeia Try and pierce through my blood and flesh My frame may be gone But my conscience remains over the land Always I will be following your steps No matter where you go... No matter where you go Loucetios Thontra goon theekogy Whay floon ec kawlaszu thuelle non yet Loucetios Thontra goon theekogy Prierly yecla au reffle jul lenney Loucetios I'll follow where you go Take me far away Across the lightning in the sky Loucetios No matter where you go Bring me up your cloud And shine your light upon our nights Loucetios I'll follow where you go Take me far away Across the vast land of life Loucetios No matter where you go Bring me up your cloud And let me fight by your side Lalala... |-| Español= Loucetios Te seguiré a donde vayas Llevame lejos A través de la luz en el cielo Loucetios No importa a donde vayas Levantame sobre tu nube Y brilla tu luz sobre nuestras noches Loucetios Te seguiré a donde vayas Llevame lejos A traves de la vasta tierra de la vida Loucetios No importa a donde vayas Levantame sobre tu nube Y dejame pelear a tu lado Alas rotas No pueden detenerme de seguir moviendome No vasciles Viajare al siguiente mundo y mas alla Una flecha en mi puño Encerrada por mi resplandor No dare marcha atras Incluso si tu me atacas una y otra vez Reflayre Tchen goi thueya mpal je judgu Fuaylla le Turro suey Aylla aqua Loucetios Thontra goon theekogy Whay floon ec kawlaszu thuelle non yet Loucetios Thontra goon theekogy Prierly yecla au reffle jul lenney Loucetios Thontra goon theekogy Whay floon ec kawlaszu thuelle non yet Loucetios Thontra goon theekogy Prierly yecla au reffle jul lenney Le thue ulio levua Voysh eleoui Queslliou tekne lalalalah Piella mathus lay liyarra Kauna la lue kawey kaway la Faya choochoo yelle hamma Mour lain kuku naan yaffe nawey Tisnia waka loon zeyel lalalah Kauna la lue kawey kaway la Lush lay phapha leyeia Intentas y penetras por mi sangre y carne Mi cuerpo puede desaparecer Pero mi conciencia permanece sobre la tierra Siempre Estare buscando tus pasos No importa a donde vayas... No importa a donde vayas Loucetios Thontra goon theekogy Whay floon ec kawlaszu thuelle non yet Loucetios Thontra goon theekogy Prierly yecla au reffle jul lenney Loucetios Te seguiré a donde vayas Llevame lejos A través de la luz en el cielo Loucetios No importa a donde vayas Levantame sobre tu nube Y brilla tu luz sobre nuestras noches Loucetios Te seguiré a donde vayas Llevame lejos A traves de la vasta tierra de la vida Loucetios No importa a donde vayas Levantame sobre tu nube Y dejame pelear a tu lado Lalala... Galería 1661_20141202013730_0280_0280.jpg|Portada del Single. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Mecchi *Imagen Oficial en Pixiv Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Oliver Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014